1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and compositions for treating various gastro-esophageal disorders including esophagitis, gastro-esophageal reflux disease (‘GERD’), laryngopharyngeal reflux (‘LPR’), esophageal ulcers, synchronous diaphragmatic flutter (‘SDF’), inadequate lower esophageal sphincter (‘LES’) function, and reducing esophageal infection and dysphagia due to cancer treatment side-effects.
2. Description of the Related Art
Gastro-esophageal reflux disease (hereinafter referred to as ‘GERD’) is a chronic symptom caused by stomach acid coming up through the lower esophageal sphincter and into the esophagus. Laryngopharyngeal reflux, (hereinafter referred to as ‘LPR’), is a chronic symptom caused by stomach acid coming up through the esophagus and the upper esophageal sphincter and into the larynx and nasal airway. The underlying cause of esophagitis, esophageal ulcers, and GERD is normally the inadequate closure of the lower esophageal sphincter, (hereinafter known as LES) and can also be caused or exacerbated by medical procedures such as endoscopic examinations of the esophagus and intubation of the gastro-esophageal tract. The underlying cause of LRP is normally the inadequate closure of the LES and the upper esophageal sphincter (hereinafter known as UES).
GERD and LPR sometimes cause injury to the esophagus which may include: (1) reflux esophagitis (necrosis of esophageal epithelium causing ulcers near the junction of the stomach and esophagus or LES); (2) esophageal strictures (persistent narrowing of the esophagus caused by inflammation; and (3) Barrett's esophagus (changes in the epithelial cells of the esophagus from squamous to intestinal columnar epithelium); (4) esophageal ulcers; and even (5) esophageal adenocarcinoma (cancer), and (6) synchronous diaphragmatic flutter (‘SDF’). Endoscopic examination of the esophagus and intubation of the gastro-esophageal tract, especially if pre-existing esophageal injury is present, might cause and exacerbate those injuries.
One treatment for GERD and LPR involves the use of proton pump inhibitors (“PPIs”) that reduce stomach acid production. PPIs are widely used, and many patients are dependent on them. In 2010 and 2011, the U.S. Food and Drug Administration (hereinafter referred to as ‘FDA’) issued warning letters regarding the long term use of PPIs and many patients are fearful that their GERD and LRP symptoms will return if PPIs are discontinued.